Interwined Destinys
by NinjaAya18
Summary: Gumshoe seems to be having a hard week. His pay was cut again, and his girl friend dumped him, and moved. Everything seems to be at its worse. Intill a old friend comes to visit. Gumshoe X OC A new chapter will be coming soon. First online fan fic.
1. One Fateful Stormy Week

((This story takes place when Apollo Justice comes out.))

//Gumshoe's View//

It was a stormy Firday in Los Angeles. Although it was early morning and there were dark clouds covering the sky, light from the sun showed through the little holes the clouds left. It was raining heavily, and the wind howled like a monster.

The detective Dick Gumshoe was working late like he normal did. He was sleep and could barely keep his eyes open. He was not having a good week at all. His pay was cut down, and his girl friend had to move, so she dumped him on the spot. His reaction was to work harder, but it was making him weak.

Gumshoe shook his head slihgtly, trying to wake himself from the sleep that pressed at him. It only worked slightly. He stood up and walked over the coffee maker, and poured himself some coffee. He normal didn't like coffee, but it would help him keep awake. I have to wake up. I need to help to be in a wake state just in case. He thought as he yawned slightly and sipped some of this coffee, which tasted bitter.

A police officer in his early 20's walks up to Gumshoe with a smile. "Someone has asked to see you. Want me to tell them your busy?" Gumshoe thought about this. Why would anyone want to see me at this hour? its 6:30 in the morning. But he sighed. "I'll go. thanks, pal." So he walked to the office part and saw one of his old friends.

"Allegra Damieons... What are you doing here, pal?" Gumshoe said as he scratched the back of his head. She had moved away about 10 years ago and would call him every once in a while to check up on him, or visit for a day. But here she was, standing infront of him, she didn't even call and tell him.

She was short compared to him, since she only stood to his shoulders, kinda like a doll. She had light brown hair that was straight, parted to the right and went down to her mid back. It was cut into layers and she had left side bang, covering her left eye, which was green and only showing her right which was blue. Her skin was light olive that made her glow almost. She was only 28 years old but she still look like she was when she was 18, at least of the picture she had given him.

Allegra wasn't dressed up, infact she wore causal clothes. A old pair jeans that were faded, black converse, a grey tank top and a black hoodie, unzipped. "I came her to say that I was movng back around the area." She said with a grin. She walked over to him and looked up at him, brushing some of her hair out of the way so she could see with both eyes. But before he could say anything she hugged him, which stopped him from talking. But instead he blushed.

"I have a apartment now, and I'm getting everything in it. Its nice and big too, so I can have you and another old friend over for dinner sometime." She said as she let go and looked him straight in the eye. Gumshoe smiled. "Sure, pal! Anytime is good." Allegra looked plased to hear that. "Okay, I'll talk you up tomorrow to tell you when. I better get my apartment ready." She said looking exicted but remaining calm.

She hugged him once more and turned to walk out, and as she openned the door she called back. "Dick... I think you should take a day off. You look kinda sick." She said as she turned back slowly, looking calm but you could see the worry in her eyes. Then she waved and went out.

As soon as she left he felt a little better, not so sad or depressed, but he was tired. Maybe she was right. He then went to talk to his boss and he said it was fine. So Gumshoe left and walked out to go home. His mind was racing, he was so happy to see Allegra again. I wonder why she moved back though. He thought as he walked on the wet side walk. It seems that the rain has stopped though. As he walked the rest of th way home for a break he thought about how things were finally looking up again...

//Next day//

The evening was storm like the day before. But there was no reports of thuderstorms intill late that night. It was just raining lightly as the sky went turned beautiful painted colors. Gumshoes was in this best, and cleanest shirt with his tie and he trademark trench coat. He was heading for Allegra's apartment for the dinner she told him about the other day. She had called him and told him the address and what time to come. And she told him not to be late.

He looked at his watch and noticed it was 7:13, and that her had a good soild 17 minutes intill it was the time he had to be there. He didn't want to be late and make her wait, or upset. He made sure to get a good amount of sleep and had clean up. He was so happy to see her again. But for some reason he was nervous. His heart was racing and he was shaking slightly. He walked up to the address that was on his scrap paper and he walked up the stair way to get to some cover from the rain. He took a minute to calm his heart and to brush water from his coat. Then he rang the door bell.

The door openned slightly then fully as Allegra noticed Gumshoe. She smiled warmly and motioned him to come in. As he did she closed the door and lead him into the living room. "I'm so glad you made it Dick. I thought you may have been really busy." Allegra said, then she added. "And it looks like you took my advice. I'm glad." When Gumshoe walked into the living room he saw 3 people he hadn't seen in a while.

On one couch sat Pheonix Wright in his hoodie, jeans and shoes. And next to him was Maya Fey, who wore her normal channeling outfit. Then sittinf across from then in a lounge chair was Miles Edgeworth, in his fancy new suit. Gumshoe looked around at them and smiled, scratching his head. Memories of the court room flooded his mind for a split second, but then left him quickly. "Heh, Hey pals. Uh what brings you here?" He said laughing nervously. Allegra looks a bit confused, since she didn't knew they knew each other. But this only made her smile more.

Miles looked over at Gumshoe and smirk in a cocky way. "Did you enjoy your day off?" He asked Gumshoe in a way that sounded like he didn't care, but he clearly did. "Yes sir. I needed a small break." Gumshoe said smiling.

They all talked about what was going on in they're lives, well other then Allegra. They soon noticed this and then someone popped up the question. "So Allegra, what is your job?" Pheonix asked. Allegra smiled. "Well I when into the Army for 3 years. Then when I got back I worked at a tiny pawn shop. Now I'm here and I'm going to be a detective like Dick." she said smiling. But there seemed to be a surpressed saddness in her eyes. But it soon disappears and she looked at all of them. "Well I'm guessing its time to eat. " And that the evening went on. They eat hamburgers, steaks and salad. To drank there was red wine, and water, just in case.

As soon a the clock struck 9 pm Miles, Pheonix and Maya had to go. Lefting Gumshoe and Allegra in the living room talking. The rain outside was getting harder and the gust of wind made a roaring sound. "Maybe it would be safer if you stayed in my geast bedroom Dick. I wouldn't want you walking back home in this weather." Allegra said with a smile.

She took his hand and lead him through the hall way. They passed a couple of rooms, all fulled with things. Gumshoe had noticed that there was no box that he could spot. Almost like she didn't even move. She knows how to do things quickly he thought without knowing he was being lead up a case of stairs. But the time he snapped out of his thoughts they were already at the top.

A loud crack of thunder broke the silence, and the lightning filled the dark apartment with light. Gumshoe felt the hold on his hand tighten slightly and Allegra had backed herself into him. She looked back at smiled, saying she was sorry about bumping into him, but kept leadin him to the guest bedroom.

She openned the door to reveal a good sized room with a bed on the left end of the room against the walk. It was a queen sized bed with grey pillows and blanket. A window was to the beds right, and it over looked other apartments below, since she lived in a apartment that was like a pent house of sorts. "This will be your room for the night. " She said with a smile as she turned on they light.

Gumshoe walked in behind Allegra. "Thanks for letting me stay, pal. " He murmured, scratching his head smiling back at her. She then left go of his hand slowly, so she could leave. But for some reason he grabbed her hand and held it softly and pulled her closer.

She looked confused and surprised. And He didn't fully understand why he did it. " I'm sorry Ally." He said slightly embarressed. She shooke her head and smiled at him. "Its fine Dick. Heh." After he was reasured she was okay he sighed in releif and let go of her hand. But there was still something bugging him. A question that he wanted her to anwser. He then sat down on the side of the bed and prepared himself to ask.

"Ally, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you move back here?" Gumshoe asked as he looked into her eyes. She thought about this for what seemed forever, as if she was trying to word it right. Then she spoke softly. "I wanted to move back to a place with people I trusted.... I missed Miles, Nick, but you the most...." She paused and thought again then spoke. "I didn't want to lose you too...." A pang of saddness hit him like a bolt of lightning. Is this how she really felt? Like she was losing him? This was only one thing that was revealed from her true self. A piece of her mask, her fake smile, broken. " I'll never leave Ally, I promise. I'll always be here for you." He said as he looked into those sad eyes, with a calm mask of a face. Allegra walked over and hugged him around his neck.

Suddenly a crash of thunder shook the room that soundly like a gun shot. Gumshoe hugged her back and felt her tremble slightly. He could felt her fear, her saddness, her pain. He was there to always help pick up the peices. Through her mask was the really her that no onw saw. But he knew that side of her. She was so strong, but so fragile at the same time. He talked to her intill the storm ceased and disappeared. She soon stood up right, thanking him. Then waked over to the door, he took the handle in her hand as looked back, giving him a slight smile before cloing the door behind her.

Gumshoe walked over ot the light switch and turened it off. He looked at the digital claok that glowed on the end table next to the bed on it right. It was almost midnight it seemed. He took his shows off and his coat, folding it neatly and he put it on the floor. Then he walked over to thew bed and got under the covers. And soon he fell into a deep sleep.

//Allegra's View//

The hallwat only showed pale light that shined through the window from the streets outside. Allgera walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She was so glad Dick Gumshoe was with her. He always knew how to calm her, and he felt like he didn't have to be strong around him. She was happy, but drained at the same time. She walked over to her dresser which was black and pressed a button on her red CD player to turn it on then pressed the play button. In This River by Black Label Soceity was playing softly as she turned and walked over to the end of her bed. She took the neatly folded night wear and changed into them. It was grey sweat pants and a old balck faded tank top with a band name on it that has been faded.

Allegra then walked over to her king sized back with a black silk blanket and red pillows. She then got under then and closed her eyes thinking, trying to get herself to sleep.

When she finally fell to sleep, she did not dream. She had a nightmare like every night before. It was always the same house she was in, in her nightmare. Her old house with her mother, father and big brother. It seemed happy at first, but it always endded the same.

Death, Darkness, A storm, and that voice.

She felt trapped in her nightmare, like he would never wake from it. And she always knew what was going to happen in it. But it always was the same no matter what she did.

Allegra couldn't wake as the voice got closer. She would scream and move trying to get away but she couldn't. She had to watch her loved ones die all over again. Thunder roared as gun shots banged. Blood was everywhere, she could not stop him. Then she was being dragged away. She would struggle and fight back but it didn't no good.

Then something different happend. A voiced called out to her. Calling her name, and telling her everything was okay. It was a soothing voice that calmed her and then she woke up.

As she woke from her nightmare, she felt her heavy breathing and her heart throbbing. "Ally, are you okay?" A vocie asked in a worried tone. She looked over to fine Dick Gumshoe by her bed, kneeling. She nodded slihgtly and he sighed, quite reliefed. " I was so worried." He said with a smile. She smiled back, hiding a blush with her calm look.

"You were screaming and thrashing around like something was hurting you.... I was so scaried, Ally." He said with a laugh. She calmed herself and looked into his eyes. " I'm sorry I worried or waked you. I really didn't mean.." She said but was cut off by Gumshoe. "There is no reason to be sorry. I'm always her to help you"

Allegra felt herself about to tear up, but she forced it back and replaced it with a smile.

Gumshoe then stood up and smiled down at her. "Well Allegra, if you going to be a detective then you will have to go to the police statian with me. Then you can work under me." He said grinning. She smiled and laughed. " Alright, alright. Let me get dressed and we can go okay?" She said as she got out of the bed and scretched. He then left the room, closing the door behind him so she could get dressed. She looked out the window as sun light shined in for the first time in a week. She smiled lightly and shook her head. The storm was over...


	2. Ghost Memories

It was a monday morning,the day after . The sky was pink and orange blended into a tropical looking back ground. Light shines and blinded Gumshoe as he left Allegra's house with her following. He walked out and looked at his watch. "So Ally you want to work under me? Why did you want to do that?" He asked as he walked next to her.

She wore a grey and black stripped hoodie with grey shorts and black flip flops with a white shirt.

She smiled. "Well I thought it would be cool, and a good chance to get close to you. And anyways being some form of cop is in my blood." He looked at her concerned a little. She seemed to be following her mother's footsteps, or was it something else? He knew she could be a lot of things. She could sing. She could draw. She could write books. But she wanted to be in the police force.

Gumshoe was puzzled. Ally was always telling him how she was going to be a singer for a oprea or something. But... She never did. Infact, she hadn't sung since she was little.

"So... Dick. Are you going to let me work under you?" Allegra asked as she looked at him slightly. Gumshoe nodded o her question and smiled slihgtly. "Of course. I would love for you to be working under me."

He really cared about her. Ever since they were kids. Her brother, Dante was his best friend. They were both in the same grade and would hang out a lot. Dante would stand up for thoses who couldn't. He stood up for his sister and even for him at one point. But onnce he was gone, no one was there to protect her.

So Gumshoe stood up for her, like her borhter would have done. Of course he helped Allegra through the pain she was going through. He wouldn't let her stand alone. Maybe, just maybe thats way she was close to him.

He looked at her and patted her on the back slightly. "Well what are we wait for? Time for you to get your job, right pal?" She smiled back as they reached the station, and they walked in.

////Allegra's view////

She had gotten the job she was wanting. She was so happy, that they let her join. After that Gumshoe had told her he would call her later and it would be good if she just drove around while waiting.

So she went home and got into her Black Jeep Wrangler and went for a joy ride.

She drove out of the city and into a forestish part. Turning slowly on to a dirt road she looked out, noticing everything here hadn't been touched recently, maybe even parked her Jeep on the side of the dirt road and looked at the digital clock in the car. It was 3: 56 in the after noon.

She openned her door and then closed it behind her. She then walked towards a hill with a couple of trees. The sun heated the earth and made it humid and dry out. A old wooden fence was broken to the point you didn't need a gate anymore. She walked pass it and walked to the top of the hill.

A soft wind blow passed her, making her think of old memories, a ghost of her past.

_"Ally! For now on, the three of us will met up here on the weekends. You, me and Dick. Won't that be fun?"_

She balled up her hands into tight fists. A knot in her heart had formed. A farmilair pain had resurficed.

"Dante......"

Allegra didn't know why she felt so angry. Why she felt this hate. As tears fell from her to the ground she begun to shake. She could barely stand anymore.

Her vision begun to fog, and she felt light headed. She didn't know it but she was hurting herself. She had held in to much emoton that it was finally over flowing out. It had made her sick and weak. She couldn't stop her tears.

As she felt her knees given in her prepared to feel the pain, but instead she was caught. She could barely see with her watery, foggy eyes, but she saw Dick Gumshoe staring down at her.

"Dick, I'm-m fine. I just felt dizzy is all...." She studdered and made a excuse for her weakness. She began to force herself to stand put she was stopped by his hands. She was to weak to resist or force him off, but then again she didn't want to leave.

"Ally..... I'm here for you..." She felt him hold her tighter. She tried holding everything back, but she couldn't anymore. She let out everything. Her true feelings. Her true self. The person she was afraid to put out.

//Gumshoe's View//

He held her close, hearing her cry for the first time. He didn't know that she was surpressing so much back. All this emotion. She must of had a strong will to make sure she didn't show everything,

Gumshoe had her sitting up, leaning against him, with his arms wrapped around her. Her head was pressed into his chest. Soon she had stopped trembling and crying, which left only silence. "Are you okay now..?" He asked as he looked down at her. She nodded slightly, but didn't look up.

"I wanted to be strong....." Allerga started as her voice trembled. "I-I didn't want you to worry over me..... I didn't want to burden you."

He sighed slightly. "You would never burden me Ally..... And I always worry over you...." Allegra looked up at him with her tear stained face and red eyes. He took her hand and held it. "I will never stop worrying about you. I care too much for that." He wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. He wanted to say he loved her.

But just a couple of days ago he was hurt from his ex. He thought he loved her. But maybe he didn't. For some reason he had always had feelings towards Allegra. He would do anything for her. But maybe he needed time before he would know.

It was almost 4:30 and Gumshoe helped Allegra stand up as he did, but then picked her up and carried her bridely style. She didn't even weight much. Allegra was surprised and looked up at him. "You really don't have to carry me....." "I know... But I wanted too." He said with a smile.

He put her in the car passager seat. "I'm going to drive you home." He said as he walked over to the other side and got in. "Wait, what about the other car?" "Someone drove me here. Then left." He said as he put the key in and started the car. "How did you know I was here?" She muttered softly. "I just had a feeling you would be here."

He then put the car into reverse and turned the car around before putting it into drive and driving back. The car ride was quiet, nothing was said. The were soon in front of Allegra's apartment building. He car and looked over at her. "You don't have to hide how you feel to me. You can trust me Ally. I promise." Allgera looked over and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry I did...." Gumshoe shook his head. "No need for sorrys...." He smiled over at her. "Oh, and you start work tomorrow."

The look on Allegra faced perked slightly like trouble had lifted off of her. He got out of the car and took the keys with him. Being the gentlemen he is he opened the door for her too and closed it, locking the Jeep behind them. They both reached the floor that Allegra's apartment was and stood by the door.

"You know the real reason I wanted to be in the police force Dick..?" She said as she looked oer at him. Finally she is openning up. He thought as he nodded. She smiled and looked out the hallway window at the sun. "Don't you remember that he wanted to be a cop too, like mom. He told me that it was his only goal.... I wanted to or maybe I felt like I had to do it for him..." She looked back over to him and smiled as some fresh tears ran down her face. "Kind of stupid huh...?"

Gumshoe took her hand and pulled her into a close hug that startled her, but she hugged him back. He didn't know, but he was crying slightly too, as one single tear left him. Allegra looked up and him, and he looked down at her.

//Allegra's View//

She felt a lot better letting out all this bottled up emotion out. It was like a 100 tons had lifted off her. She took Gumshoes hand and put her fingers inbetween his and smiled again.

She closed her eyes. She was so thankful to have him in her life. Thank you Dick... She thought as she gripped his hand tightly. She had always thought she stood alone after her brother and parents had died. But it wasn't true. She would always have Dick Gumshoe by her.

Suddenly, she felt something kiss her forehead. She openned her eyes to see Gumshoe. Her heart skipped a couple beats as she began to get red in the face. He let go of her hand and smiled a goofy yet embarresed smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Ally. I'll come by so we can go together." And with that he left.

Allegra was still in a stunned state even mintues after he had left. She noticed her keys were in her left hand and he openned the door to her apartment, then closed it behind her. She was still red as she walked over to her couch and sat down. Why did he make her feel like this? She wondered the same thing. She laid down on the couch, then stared at the ceiling.

Closing her eyes she began to calm down. She processd what had happened in her mind. A noise rose from her pocket, slowly getting louder. She reachedintp her pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. She flipped it open. "Hello..?" She said as she moved her body to get comfy. Then she openned her eyes. "Miles? Hey...." She said up straight and looked forward. "Uh, You can come over to night for a bit, but why..?" There was silences for a minute then she nodded her head. "Oh, well I would love to met your sister.... At 8? Alright. See you then." Then she closed her phone and throw it onto the couch next to the on she was on.

Allegra soon stood up and cleaned up slightly. They wouldn't be over too long, which is what Miles said. But still she was metting someone she didn't know.

A couple hours later she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and openned the door to see Miles Edgeworth and a woman with a somewhat mean look to her. She was smirking which made her nervous. The woman wore a black shirt with a black and white jacket like thing with light blue on it. And in her hand she has a whip. "Allegra, this is my sister Franziska van Karma."

Allerga smiled slightly and put of her hand to shake it then she took it back as the whip almost hit her hand. That would of stung. She thought. Miss von Karma just smiled a very cocky smile. Allegra mosved out of the door way to let the in. Miles sat down on the couch next to Franziska, while Allegra sat in a lounge chair cloer to Edgeworth. "So your the girl he was talking about? I hear you are now working under Mr. Scruffy?" She said as she looked at her intently.

"Yes, I start working tomorrow." She said with a smile then the whip came at her again, in which she dodged. Miss von Karma smiled again. "Scruffy isn't the best to work with. He is careless." She stated. "A shame someone like you to be something as lowly as a cop. With the things I hear, you are smarter then that." Allegra smiled and bared the insults. "Dick Gumshoe isn't that bad...." She muttered under her breath. "A foolish fool you are...." "Now now Franziska. Thats enough. "Edgeworth said as he looked over at her.

After a while Edgeworth said they had to go, but they would come and visit again. Franziska just smirked and then left. After that ordeal Allegra was tired. She soon went up to her room and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be her first day of work...


End file.
